The Winner Takes It All
by kamoda
Summary: Sequel to 'Go Pllaying'


**Title: The Winner Takes It All…**

Disclaimer/Summary: The boys belong to Yamane Ayano! Sequel to 'Go Playing'

Warnings/Comments: written by me, so don't say you hadn't be warned!, no beta and English isn't my first language

Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Unbelieving written over his whole face Liu Feilong looked at his cell phone.  
An unknown caller?  
On _his_ cell phone?  
Impossible.  
But the ringing didn't stop.  
Curious he picked up the call.  
"Yes?"  
"Feilong, is it you?"  
Did he heard right?  
AKIHITO?  
Why on earth should he call him?  
"Yes, it's me."  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
A favor?  
He should do him a favor?  
"You need a favor? What kind of favor?"  
"See, I need to hide a few days and I thought I could stand at your house until the air is clear."  
"Why do you need to hide?"  
"That's a long story…"  
"Hmm, and what has Asami to say about it?"  
"Who do you think am I hiding from? I give you a hint, his name start with an 'A' and ends with 'sami'."  
"Oh my, what have you done?"  
Amusement shone through Feilong words, his curiosity awaken.  
What had Akihito done that he had to hide himself from Asami?  
And would Asami follow him again to Hongkong to 'rescue' him?  
"I suppose you want to fly under the radar?"  
"Yes, that would be great."  
"And what would I get for my help?"  
"A really great story to tell your fellow colleagues and the satisfaction to flip Asami the finger?"  
Curiosity could get killed the cat but Liu Feilong didn't hesitated.  
"All right, where are you and how can I get hold on you?"  
Akihito told him.  
"I call back."  
It took only a few minutes to arrange everything.  
He called Akihito back.  
"Everything is arranged, your flight takes off in 3 hours."  
"Thank you, Feilong, thank you very much."  
Akihito sounded relieved.  
"Hmpf, don't thank me yet, I haven't decided if your story will be all I want for my help."  
"Believe me, it will be more than enough."

Kirishima went back to the hotel.  
Asami would be pissed, but he wasn't able to track down the brat.  
Maybe Suoh had been luckier than him.  
Or one from the other guys.

Feilong ended his call with Akihito after he checked that the youth boarded his flight and would arrive in a few hours.  
Pleased he laid back and reached for his cup of tea.  
What story would Akihito tell him for his… help?  
It better had to be a…  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Feilong couldn't believe it.  
An unknown caller on his secret cell phone.  
AGAIN.  
Unbelievable.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi there, this is Yu, can I speak to Tao, please?"  
The voice of a minor.  
Stunned Feilong asked "What?"  
"Oh, I need to speak with Tao, I forgot what to do for homework so I thought I ask him."  
A cheerful minor.  
Feeling overwhelmed in some way Feilong told the child to wait a few minutes, he would get Tao.  
He had been so sure he didn't post his number at the phone book.

Suoh hadn't been luckier.  
And the other guys hadn't managed to get a hold on the photographer.  
Every single one of Asami's men were looking for his missus, erm, his brat.  
Oh God, the temper tantrum he fit as an unlucky soul named him so – within earshot.  
The poor guy had been lucky that Akihito hadn't ripped off his balls and stuffed them into his throat, NOT starting at the mouth!  
Nevertheless, the brat was not to find.  
And everyone had thought that the days of hide and seek had been gone.  
Obviously they had thought wrong.  
Then the phone call came.  
And everything went straight to hell.  
What the heck could drive the brat to Hongkong?  
Did he not consider that Liu Feilong would be able to lay his hands on him – again?  
Nobody had a clue, could imagine a reason why.  
But they could imagine how pissed off Asami would be when he heard this.  
And on top of this whole mess the brat's last stunt.

Mission 'Homework' completed.  
Now he could lay back and enjoy a cup…  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
This had to be a conspiracy.  
"Hello."  
His voice hadn't sound stressed, had it?  
"Please wait a minute, I connect with Mikhail…"  
He simple cancelled the call.  
He had other things to do, important things, like… watching grass growing.  
And trying to enjoy his tea.

"Where is he."  
Not a question.  
"We're not sure but we gathered the information that he's on the way to Hongkong."  
Brave Kirishima, the first to tell Asami bad news and getting the brunt of his ire.  
"Get my plane ready."  
"Already done."  
A simple nod was his thank.

Silence.  
Heavenly silence.  
For more than 8 hours his cell phone hadn't ringed.  
Like a cat observing a mouse whole he watched this wretched thing fresh out from hell.  
It didn't ring.  
He laid back…  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
No.  
NO.  
NOOOOOO!  
"What!" he barked.  
"And a beautiful good day to you, too, Feilong."  
The devil.  
Great.  
The icing on this particular day.  
"What do you want."  
"I'm only polite and want to inform you that I'm arriving in Hongkong in round about 3 hours and I will meet there with Akihito. Since his last visit in Hongkong wasn't a good one I thought we overwrite his memories with new, pleasurable ones."  
Feilong took the little cake fork and stabbed his leg with it.  
Yes, it hurts.  
So he hadn't heard wrong.  
Well, two could play this game.  
"Pleasurable memories, hm? I'm sorry to say that _I_ have heard something completely different."  
Silence.  
"Beg your pardon?"  
Feilong sniggered – and hung up.  
His anticipation for Akihito's visit was growing by every bypassing hour.

"Inspector Hu?"  
"Hmmm?"  
Only 2 more days, than he could retire. Where should he live? His savings were enough to move to relatives in the United States and…  
"Intelligence informed us that this young Japanese man, Takaba Akihito, will be here in an hour and that his lover Asami Ryuichi is 15 minutes behind him in his private plane."  
His dream of his retirement burst.  
So. Not. Good.  
The last time these men had been in Hongkong his predecessor had to take his things as he was forced to resign – with only the barest pension and without any benefits.  
Wait a minute.  
7 years ago, as Asami was the first time here, it had happened, too.  
The leading officer had to resign in shame.  
And today he was the leading officer.  
With only 48 hours to work before he could retire.  
Life was SO not fair!

Phew.  
He was in Hongkong.  
Akihito was sure that Feilong would protect him and Asami wouldn't be able to do something he didn't want done to him.  
After haggling a little bit with the custom – no, it wasn't a new camera and he wouldn't sell it, he would take it back with him to Japan – he went straight to the exit where he spotted Yoh immediately.  
"Hey, are you still working for the little dragon?"  
Yoh's expression didn't change.  
"Get inside the car, he is waiting."  
"What, no 'Hello' for an old friend?"  
There, a slight muscle tic in Yoh's face.  
"Since when are we friends?"  
Akihito almost pouted.

"Mister Arbatov, we got the information that Takaba Akihito was picked up by Yoh here in Hongkong a few minutes ago."  
Not believing what he had heard Mikhail looked at his secretary.  
"I'm not so sure I understand…"  
"The boy who is responsible for the whole mess a few months ago is back and had been picked up by Baishe's right hand."  
Arbatov thoughts whirled through his head.  
"Did you get hold of Feilong?"  
"Yes, but he cancelled the connection immediately."  
"Get the car, we will visit him."

Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
Rriiinnnnggggg!  
So. Not. True!  
Carefully Feilong picked the cell phone up.  
"Yes?"  
His voice deceptively mild.  
"Arbatov here. I only want…"  
Again Feilong cancelled the connection.  
Then he opened the cell phone, got the SIM-card out and cutted it with his nail cutter in really little pieces.  
He felt so free, it was a huge relief.

Asami was angry beyond belief.  
He had informed his staff that he would travel to Hongkong and they hadn't rented a car!  
And now this!  
It was humiliating.  
Heads would roll!  
Maybe the head of a certain photographer would roll, too.  
It was so humiliating!  
If that was _ever_ known, he, Asami Ryuichi, would be the laughingstock of the whole underworld.  
Finally they got a descend car and drove to Feilong's house – followed close by the police.

"AKIHITO!"  
The joy in Tao's voice couldn't be overheard as he saw the photographer.  
"Hey kid, how are you doing?"  
"Great, and you?"  
"Not so great. I made a mistake and now I'm trying to save my hide."  
"Ohhh, this sounds dangerous. Can you tell me more?"  
"Wait a few minutes, I promised to tell it Feilong, too."  
While both went to Feilong's study, not noticing that a certain rented car approached the house.

Asami exceeded the car and went without hesitation to the entrance.  
"I want to see Feilong."  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
Kirishima closed his eyes as he heard the guards question.  
Poor kid.  
Brave, but so stupid.  
How couldn't he recognize Asami who handled the situation with flying colors.  
"No, but I would appreciate if you give him my card. I'm sure he wants to see me."  
Taking Asami's business card the young man told them to wait and disappeared inside the house.

"Akihito. What a pleasure to see you. How do you do?"  
Liu Feilong was a graceful host.  
He made sure that Akihito sat down in a really comfy chair, asked him if he wanted something to eat or drink and showed no hurry to hear his story.  
He also didn't send Tao to his room.  
Akihito felt a little bit like being in Twilight Zone.  
Then the door opened and a guard come in.  
"Laoban, there is an Asami who wants to see you. Are you available?"  
"Yes, please. I awaited him."  
'Oh shit!' was all Akihito could think as Asami entered the room. His hide was in danger!

"Mister Arbatov, what a pleasure to see you," the young guard greeted the Russian.  
"Thank you, thank you. I simple need to speak with Liu Feilong, do you think he is available?"  
"Oh yes, I think he is."  
The guard showed him the way to Feilong's study.

NONONONONONONO!  
Hearing the latest news Inspector Hu was sweating like a waterfall.  
A meeting between Liu and Takaba, then the arriving from Asami and now these pesty Arbatov!  
He saw himself already housing on the street, begging for alms.  
Why, oh why had he been sincere and never opened his hands for a little bit extra cash so he wouldn't need his pension?  
He could say why – his fear for getting caught.  
'Good bye, America.' he thought.

As Arbatov entered the study he wasn't prepared for the picture that awaited him.  
Asami sitting in a chair like he owned this house – and looking not so slightly pissed.  
Takaba sitting in another chair, drinking a milkshake and looking innocent like a child which got caught and now tried everything in his power to avoid punishment. If his eyes wouldn't betrayed his guilt he could win an Oscar with his performance.  
Feilong sitting behind his desk, posture and mimic showing nothing but his eyes – sparkling with laughter.  
Tao, the little guy, rolling laughing on the floor and holding his stomach, tears running down his cheeks. Oh no, he hadn't peed himself, had he?

Akihito had been right.  
The story he told was a really delicious morsel.  
And its including possibilities for blackmailing Asami – countless.  
Feilong enjoyed this particular moment.  
It almost didn't bother him that Arbatov had gained entry to his house.  
"Arbatov, what a pleasure to see you."

He was mocking him.  
Liu Feilong, Baishe's leader, mocked him.  
Oh, how could he dare.  
The whole day he tried to get hold of him for telling him the little rumor that Asami had had trouble and what was the thanks for it?  
He mocked him.  
Okay, so he would not tell him this rumor.  
And since Asami was here, too, this decision was also better for his health.

"Good evening, Liu. Asami, Takaba, a good evening to you, too."  
Both greeted back.  
"What are you doing here? Oh, please don't say that Feilong kidnapped you _again_?"  
He couldn't refrain himself from taunting them – a little bit.  
"Oh no, Arbatov," Feilong interjected, "they invited me to their wedding."  
Akihito choked badly on the shake, Asami looked like a cat after eating the canary and getting as a reward mouse in whipped cream. However his most trusted bodyguard, Kirishima, looked – horrified?  
What the heck had happened really?

Tao felt giddy from the whole laughing and was ashamed that he had peed himself while doing it.  
But this situation was so hilarious.  
Every time he calmed a little bit down it was enough to look at Asami – and the laughing fit started again.  
Oh, his sides were hurting so much.  
And now Laoban had engaged them.  
Tao was sure – he would die.  
Laughing.

'Hell no!' was the only thing Kirishima could think.  
Asami – married to the brat?  
Feilong had to be crazy.  
Had he chased the Dragon a little bit too much?  
This… marriage would increased Kirishima's duty unproportional.  
He was sure he could survive hell and high water but 24/7 with the brat?  
As soon as they were home he would check if he had payed the life insurance, his mother could really need the money.

He was kidding!  
Feilong had to be kidding!  
Akihito tried to end the coughing as Asami bent over to him.  
"Need help, love?"  
Asami purred it into his ear.  
The coughing started anew.

Marriage.  
He should marry Akihito.  
And who knows?  
Maybe this would help to get a grip at him and stop his antics.  
But somehow Asami doubted it that anybody was able to tame his lover.  
Hmmm, no cancel it.  
His wife.  
His _wife_.  
_His_.

Happiness bubbled through Feilong's veins, joy.  
And a huge amount of glee.  
Thank God he was an adult and able to contain himself, otherwise he would like Tao be rolling on the floor, peed himself for sheer laughter.  
A guard entered the study again.  
"Laoban, the police is observing the house, what shall we do?"  
"Who's inside, could you notice it?"  
"Yes, it's Inspector Hu."  
"The Inspector himself? Well, go to the jeweler, buy a golden watch and hand it over with a check drawn over 10,000 US $ as thank you for his tireless fight for legal and regulatory and wish him a good start in his retirement."  
"Yes, Laoban."

"A golden watch?"  
Slight amusement shone through Mikhail's words.  
"Yes, isn't it the standard gift for a retiring cop?"  
"I don't know, I've the feeling there's something more."  
"Oh, he's the only cop I know who didn't took some extra cash. The rumors are saying that his mother used a spoon for teaching him to be honest. And she had been a cook, she could handle a spoon very well."  
"He never took bribes?"  
"Never."

Inspector Hu felt like crying.  
He had followed the two Japanese back to Hongkong Airport and watched them boarding their private plane and leaving Hongkong.  
Without finding out what they had wanted here.  
"Inspector?"  
Hu turned around and paled.  
Liu Feilong, Baishe's leader and the most successful assassin ever known stand directly in front of him.  
"Mister Liu, how can I help you."  
No, his voice wasn't quivering.  
"I heard you will retire in a few hours and I have a gift for you, appropriate for this special occasion."  
With this words Feilong put an envelope and a little box in his hands, nodded, and left.  
What the…

The doctor left the house, wondering what had led to the little boy's laughing fit.  
He had to sedate him for calming down.  
'I didn't know that Liu Feilong could be so nice. The rumors that he's a cold-blooded assassin can't be true.'  
He was sure of it.

Life was not fair.  
So. Not. Fair!  
Feilong had shunned him!  
And didn't tell him the real reason for Asami's and Takaba's visit.  
Fuming Mikhail drove back home.  
No, he wouldn't tell him of Asami's trouble.

The whole flight over the two spoke not a word to each other.  
Oh, a few times Asami looked at Akihito and shook his head.  
Akihito could be caught several times looking somewhat thoughtful and inquiringly at Asami.  
No, Kirishima was sure, his life would be hell from now.

On their way to Asami's penthouse they stopped only once in front of a jeweler where they purchased new rings to replace the ones Feilong had given them.  
These looked suspiciously like those pulled off chewing gum machines or such you found in strange bags.  
By the way, why had Feilong such rings?

'What a wonderful day.' Feilong mused.  
He had shunned Arbatov, helped Akihito, flipped Asami the finger, teased the police and the cherry on top was he had made Tao happy.  
He bend down and kissed the sleeping boy on his forehead.  
"Good night, son, and sweet dreams."

Akihito was flowing in the afterglow.  
The lovemaking had been intense, almost a fight.  
But oh, so satisfying.  
Contented sighing he snuggled deeper into the cover, using Asami's shoulder as a pillow.  
"It's entirely your fault, you know." he murmured.  
"Oh? And why is that so if I may ask?"  
"Well, you told me to go playing and I did it. So why are you mad at me?"  
"Perhaps the facts that you had my credit card hacked and used it beyond its limit and then had the nerve to lock it could be a reason. Or the fact that I'm not able to use my other credit cards while they are locked, too. Not to mention your other stunt."

It was hard but Asami managed it not to let Akihito notice that he wasn't mad at him.  
Au contraire.  
He was proud of him.  
Somehow.  
If it only hadn't been so expensive.  
It was not like he had no money but still…

Kirishima faced serious decisions.  
Should he resign?  
_Could_ he resign?  
His door bell rang.  
Who could it be at 3 a.m.?  
"Kirishima, honey, are you home?"  
His mother!  
He opened the door.

Kirishima Ai couldn't hold back her giggle any more.  
The stories her boy sometimes told her, unbelievable.  
Like this one.  
His boss, Asami, had been on a business trip, accompanied by his boyfriend Akihito.  
Somehow he managed to annoy his young friend who, in return, pick pocketed his wallet, hacked his credit card, used it way beyond the limit so the card got locked and the other cards of him had been locked, too.  
And as the icing of this cake the young man started to gamble with the, erm, earned money.  
"Kei, are you telling me that round about 3 minutes _after_ Asami purchased the Casino his friend Akihito begun to empty the slot machines?"  
"Yes, as far as I know he was able to gain between 3800 and 5850 $ at each machine. And by 50 machines it's a huge amount of money."  
"And then?"  
"He went to a few Black Jack tables and gained ~ 49,000 $ at each table he gambled."  
"Did he stop there?"  
"No, the next were the roulette tables. He hid the big money there – round about 12,000,000 $ only at the roulette tables. As far as I know."  
Ai giggled again.  
Her friends at her Sudoku group would make big eyes when she told them that.

"You're not mad?"  
Akihito had to be sure.  
"No, I'm not mad." reassured him Asami.  
"You can have the money, you know, after all I really don't need it. I can get a job at the new paper and…"  
"No, it's your money. You won it. But there is something you could do for me."  
"Everything."  
"Could you please unlock my cards and secure my account?"  
Laughing Akihito agreed.

END


End file.
